Ba Zan
You may be looking for Ba-Zen, from The Zany Adventures of Ho-Ip. Ba Zan (pronounced Bah-zan) is a young Ohpinian kaiju created by Scoobydooman90001. He's even younger than Oh Pi, who initially started out in the series as a baby. Name Though Ba Zan is too young to speak his name or even confirm it, the scanners on Ohpinia One identified his name as either being Ba Zan or Bi Zon. Choosing to go with Ba Zan, that is how the High Council began to refer to him. Appearance Ba Zan is a small furry kaiju that is yellow and covered in brown stripes, somewhat like a bee. He has two tiny red antennae, an underdeveloped beak and a small black stinger coming out of his back. He has feet that are navy blue in colour and have a pattern of three circles on the bottom of them. History Ba Zan's origins are unknown, and whether he has parents or not is undetermined. Found drifting through space by the Universe Security agents on Ohpinia One, he was soon brought to the High Council's attention once it was discovered that Ba Zan had previously broken through the lock on Oh Pi's universe that Birth had placed on it. Two rebels who often opposed the High Council also quickly learned of this discovery, prompting them to attack the main council chamber and take Ba Zan from them. Knowing that the High Council wouldn't hesitate to kill the young Ohpinian just to harness his power, they soon left the citadel on Ohpinia One to try and get him to a safer place where he could live peacefully and away from harm. Eventually being cornered down in the middle of a forest, it seemed as if the High Council were going to get their way. Watching events unfold from within Oh Pi's universe, Birth quickly took action and pulled Ba Zan through to her universe, locking him inside and keeping the other Ohpinians of the High Council from using him for their own personal gain. Ba Zan soon flew away, presumably to find his own destiny somewhere within his new universe. Abilities Unlike other Ohpinians, Ba Zan only has a few basic abilities. This may due to his young age, as he still hasn't fully developed. His abilities include: * Emitting Light: Ba Zan is able to let out a bright flash of light that can blind his enemies. * Stinger: Ba Zan can use the stinger on his tail to stun anyone who tries to attack him. * Phasing: Ba Zan is very briefly able to phase in and out of reality, allowing him to make a quick escape from any predators. * Flight: Like most Ohpinians, Ba Zan is able to levitate above the ground and fly around. * Universe Jumping: Ba Zan has the strange ability to spontaneously jump between universes. Being able to use this ability to bypass the lock that Birth had placed on Oh Pi's universe, this ability caught the attention of the High Council and provoked them to hunt Ba Zan down so that they could harness his powers and break the lock. Trivia * Ba Zan is one of very few Ohpinians locked outside of the Oh Pi universe who have managed to break through and get inside. Ironically, Ba Zan wasn't even attempting to get through into his universe and merely did so by coincidence. Birth later allowed him access through to Oh Pi's universe so that the other Ohpinians couldn't harness his power and use it to get through. * Ba Zan is the second Ohpinian from a parallel universe to cross over into Oh Pi's universe and end up living there, the first being Oh Petta. However, unlike her, Ba Zan didn't end up living on the Earth and hasn't visited the planet before or since. It is quite possible that he isn't even aware that there are other Ohpinians present in this universe. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Scoobydooman90001's Kaiju Category:Universe 210 Category:The New Adventures of Oh Pi (series) Category:Ohpinians